And Now You're In My Way
by Midori12
Summary: Bianca gave her number to a boy she accidentally encountered, hoping to meet up with him again. As she continued her journey, months passed. He never called... - HyperShipping, Bianca x Barry; Slight RebelShipping, Bianca x Hilbert; Gameverse; Song-fic, Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen


**All right everyone. I decided to do a one-shot for HyperShipping since it seems to be my most requested pairing on **_**Pokémon on Facebook?**_

**I decided to do a song-fic so that the story would have a good flow. I actually think this would be a good song for the two of them, as I imagine that maybe they would actually meet this way. I know it's a cheesy song, but trust me, just read the reviews.**

* * *

**And Now You're in My Way**

_~I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way~_

Bianca gazed in awe at the silver coin she held tightly in her hand, watching it shine brightly in the sunlight. She had spotted a stone well on the outskirts of Nimbasa City and decided to make a wish in it. As a child, she read a book about how a girl made a wish in a well by tossing a coin into it and the wish came true. Maybe it could for Bianca as well.

_I have lots of dreams that I hope to achieve, _Bianca thought, _but there's something that I've always wished for more than anything else…_

As she closed her eyes to make her wish and toss the coin into the well, she heard obnoxious shouting in the distance.

_My wish is…_

"WATCH OUT!"

Bianca barely had enough time to open her eyes and turn her head before something crashed right into her. She fell onto her back a few feet away and felt something land on top of her, forcing her to let out a huge huff of air.

"O-oww…" Bianca rubbed her head in pain. Was she just hit by a train? Wait, the Subway station was _in _town, not outside…

"A-are you okay?" someone asked from above her. Bianca blinked, noticing a boy with blonde hair and bright orange eyes blinking curiously at her. He was the one who fell on top of her. She blushed, not knowing what to think of the odd position they were in.

"I-I'm fine," she stuttered nervously.

"Okay, great!" the boy quickly jumped up, grabbing her arm and yanking her up with him. "I'm glad you're okay, but I have to go!" He stared at her for just a moment before speeding off toward his destination. He looked like he was heading for the city.

Bianca blinked a few more times before deciding to straighten her now messy hair. She noticed that her hat wasn't on her head and looked around for it. The boy must have knocked her pretty far because not only was she a few feet away from the well, her hat had flown off her head and landed several yards away.

As she went to go pick it up, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

The coin that didn't make it into the well.

* * *

_~I'd trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way~_

Bianca couldn't help herself. What was she doing?

After her encounter with the orange-eyed boy, she chose to stay in Nimbasa City for awhile. She kept telling herself that she had many things to do here, like watch a baseball game at the Big Stadium, compete in a Pokémon Musical, visit the amusement park, take on a few challenges on the Battle Subway and battle Elesa for her fourth Gym Badge.

But deep down, it had been more than that. What she really wanted was to meet that boy again.

She had only encountered him by accident for a few seconds, but within those few seconds she had felt…_something. _An attraction, maybe? It was really silly, to be infatuated with a boy she couldn't even place a name to.

But she really wanted to find out more about him.

* * *

_~Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?~_

After watching two baseball games, winning in the Pokémon Musical, taking a ride in the Ferris wheel with an Ace Trainer named Austin, and losing three times to Elesa before finally taking down her Zebstrika and earning the Bolt Badge, she saw him again. He was right outside of the Nimbasa Gym as she was walking out, breathing heavily. She assumed he probably just got done running over here from wherever.

"Hey, you're…" he muttered as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Even though it was nighttime, the summer heat could still be felt without the sun.

Bianca glanced at his gray pants, noticing holes around his knees. She gasped, realizing they had been torn through and that his bare knees were bleeding.

"Y-you're hurt!" she ran over to him and knelt down, reaching into her purse to pull out a handkerchief and a bottle of water. She removed the cap from the bottle and poured a small amount of the liquid onto the handkerchief to dampen it. "Sit down!"

The blonde boy obeyed, lowering himself to the ground, sitting on his bottom with his knees up so that she could wipe the blood off.

"What did you do?" she asked the boy, who flinched when she touched the wound.

"I stumbled when I rushed over here," he answered honestly. "The pain didn't bother me, so I kept going."

"Seriously?" Bianca raised her eyebrows. "You can't just walk around with bloody knees! People are going to wonder if you're okay!"

"But if I'm still walking, what should it matter?" the boy shrugged his shoulders.

Bianca stared at him, frowning in a childish manner. "It does matter."

"I guess it does to you. You just ran up to me and decided to clean my wounds. You don't even know me!"

Bianca tried to fight a blush. "That doesn't mean I don't care."

The boy stared at her intently. "Fine then. Maybe I should make it up to you. Wanna ride the Ferris wheel?"

"W-wha—?" her cheeks turned to a shade of red. "You are rather spontaneous, aren't you?"

"So are you."

He was right. Bianca tried to repress a smile but couldn't help herself. "Touché. All right, kid, I'll ride the Ferris wheel with you."

"Okay, _girl_," the boy mocked the fact that she had called him 'kid'. Bianca made a face.

"Sorry, I don't know your name!" she waved her hands.

The boy laughed. "I'm Barry," he held out a hand.

"Bianca," she connected her hand with his and shook it. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

~_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?~_

"The amusement park's about to close," Barry said. "It's getting late."

"Yeah, it is," Bianca glanced around, noticing all of the people beginning to leave the park. She glanced at her C-Gear, the time reading ten fifty-three. "I had a lot of fun, though."

"Yeah, we should totally come here during the day so that we have more time to do stuff!" Barry exclaimed, a smile on his face. "But," he paused, "I was supposed to battle Elesa tonight…"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bianca frowned. "Was it because of me?"

"Don't worry about it," Barry waved his hand downward. "You helped me out, so this became a priority. But I had a lot of fun and wouldn't mind doing this again!"

"Me too," Bianca said. "But…I have been in this city for a few weeks. I just defeated Elesa earlier today, so I'm ready to move on to Driftveil City…"

"Ah, cool! You collect badges, too?" Barry said, sounded excited at the revelation.

Bianca nodded. "Yep! I'm a Pokémon trainer as well."

"That's awesome! We should totally battle one day!"

"I'm not the best Pokémon trainer," Bianca looked down and scratched the back of her head. "But I would like that."

"If you've gotten four badges so far, you've got to be a pretty good trainer," Barry noted. "I mean, I've heard that Elesa's Zebstrika is tough to beat."

"It was," Bianca sighed, remembering how irritating it was trying to take the Thunderbolt Pokémon down.

"Well, my hope is to take her down in one hit!" Barry raised his fist in the air. "I've been training for weeks!"

"I'm sure that training will pay off, " Bianca smiled at him.

"So, are you moving on to Driftveil?" Barry asked. Bianca blinked. "That's a yes?"

"I should be moving onto Driftveil…"

"Go ahead, Bianca!" Barry said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "It's just across the bridge. Admire the view!"

Bianca frowned. She wanted to move on in her journey, but she didn't want to leave Barry just yet. Besides, he had mentioned returning to the amusement park. She didn't want to miss out on that.

Blushing at the physical contact Barry was giving her, she glanced at his hand and noticed a peculiar device on his arm.

"What's this?" she pointed to the orange device.

"Oh, it's called a Pokétch," Barry answered, letting go of her shoulder to give her a better view of it. "I got this from some company in Jubilife City in the Sinnoh region."

"Sinnoh?" Bianca's eyes widened. "You've been to Sinnoh?"

"Hah, I'm _from _Sinnoh!" Barry chuckled. "Twinleaf Town. Probably the smallest town in the region."

"Wow," Bianca said. "I've never been outside of the Isshu region."

"Yeah, traveling to different regions is pretty cool," Barry said. "Maybe you can someday." Bianca really liked the sound of that. She had heard that Sinnoh was a region pretty far away from Isshu and was normally covered in snow most of the year. She had always liked the winter season because of snow, so it was a dream of hers to visit the northern region.

"But this Pokétch is pretty neat," Barry continued. "It does a lot of trivial things, like Coin Flip and Kitchen Timer, but it also can tell time, knows the date, and can serve as a cell phone."

"A cell phone?" Bianca said. "T-that's like my Xtransceiver!" Bianca pointed to her electronic wristband.

"Really? That's neat," Barry inspected it closely.

"Why don't we…exchange numbers?" Bianca offered. Barry looked at her and smiled.

"Of course! That way when I get done with everything here, I can invite you back and we can spend a day at the amusement park! Sound good?"

Bianca smiled, chuckling warmly. "Sure!"

* * *

_~You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_But still, you're in my way_

_I beg and borrow and steal_

_Have foresight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

_But it's in my way~_

Bianca had waited in Driftveil for almost three weeks before choosing to continue on her journey. If Barry decided to call her, she would just tell him she was on her way to battle for her sixth badge. He would understand. She had just taught her Unfezant Fly, so returning to Nimbasa City wouldn't be a problem.

She then made her way through Chargestone Cave to Mistralton City. She battled Skyla and beat her on her first try.

She chose to stay in Mistralton for another week, just in case. She was certain he would call him; there was no point in her calling him herself.

A few more weeks passed. She visited the airport and tried to find other things to do around the city.

It had already been two months since she last saw him. She couldn't get him out of her head. She tried to forget about it so that waiting wouldn't be so painful.

It didn't work.

* * *

_~Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?~_

"Bianca?"

Bianca turned around at the familiar voice and gasped. "Hilbert!"

"Hey! How's it going?" the brown-haired boy walked over to her and smiled. "I just saw Cheren training on Route 10, and here you are in Opelucid City! Have you gotten your last badge yet?"

"No, not yet," Bianca shook her head. "I just came into town today. I was on my way to the Poké Mart."

"Ah, okay," Hilbert continued to smile at her. Bianca tried to return the smile, but it wasn't a normal Bianca smile. Hilbert took notice of that and frowned. "Bianca, are you all right?"

"Huh?" the blonde frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"You're not as cheery as you normally are," Hilbert placed a hand under his chin. "Are you sick?"

"I-I'm fine!" Bianca waved her hands in denial. "Nothing's wrong. I promise."

"Okay, if you say so," Hilbert grinned. "Hey, would you like to train with me? I still haven't gotten the final badge yet. Iris may be our age, but she's tough! She has really strong Dragon-types! Of course Cheren beat her in one go…"

Bianca laughed at Hilbert's jealousy of Cheren. Between the two boys, Cheren had always been ahead and it frustrated Hilbert.

"Sure, we can train together," Bianca said.

"Great!" Hilbert exclaimed. "Hey, when we're done, do you wanna grab some pizza? I heard there's an awesome pizza restaurant somewhere here in the city. It'll be on me!"

"Um, sure," Bianca hadn't had any pizza since she was in Nimba—

Oh.

Hilbert glanced at her and was startled when he noticed her tearing up. "B-Bianca, what's wrong?"

Bianca quickly wiped her tears away, but it was too late. Hilbert had already seen her about to cry. So embarrassing. "N-nothing…" She was still going to try to use that excuse anyway.

"Bianca, it's okay," Hilbert patted her shoulder. "You don't have to tell me what's wrong, but at least let me cheer you up. Would you like to go for pizza first? Oh, and have you been to Shopping Mall Nine yet? They have some cool things there that you won't be able to find in a normal Poké Mart. Why don't we go there?"

Bianca smiled lightly as her best friend tried to cheer her up. Ever since they were kids, whenever Cheren had picked on her, Hilbert was always there to make her feel better. She had always felt closer to Hilbert than Cheren and was always really glad to see him after a long time of being apart.

But…they were just friends. She didn't want to ruin that friendship.

She wanted…

"C'mon, let's go!" Hilbert said, grabbing her hand. "The pizza place is just up the road!"

Bianca followed along, trying to ignore what was making her sad in order to have a good day with Hilbert. But no matter what, she couldn't deny it.

She wanted to see Barry.

* * *

_~Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so, so bad~_

She was now on her way to the Pokémon League. Just a long venture through Victory Road and she would be there.

Cheren had called her to let her know that he was only one Elite Four member away from challenging Alder. Bianca had wished her friend luck, slightly jealous of his seemingly easy sweep of the Pokémon League. She hoped that her Pokémon would be enough of a challenge against the Elite Four.

Hilbert had helped her train as they made their way through Route 10. Once they entered Victory Road they split up, Hilbert going to the left and Bianca turning right.

For awhile, she was doing quite well. She had defeated all of the trainers she encountered and even managed to catch a Deino. Being a Dark and Dragon-type meant that it would be very powerful once it fully evolved.

After a few hours of hiking through the cave, Bianca decided to take a break near the mountainside. She was so high up, all she could see below was a dense fog.

"Whoa…" she gazed in awe at the view. "So high up…"

She sat down and took a drink of the Lemonade she had in her bag. She sat down against the gravel wall behind her and sighed. She couldn't believe she had gotten this far in only six months. She guessed it might have taken her awhile, but not six months. She was quite impressed with herself.

Months…it had been three months since she last spoke with Barry.

She shook her head, trying to get the memories of her short encounter with him out of her head. But…he was still on her mind, no matter what. Was there any point in trying to deny that she missed him? She began crying, the first time she had cried in a few weeks over it.

A Veteran trainer who Bianca had defeated earlier approached Bianca and knelt down beside her. "Miss, are you okay?"

Bianca tried wiping her tears away, but they wouldn't stop pouring from her eyes. The Veteran hugged her softly while Bianca cried on her shoulder for a few minutes.

Awhile later, Bianca stopped crying. She pulled out a handkerchief to blow her nose. "I-I'm sorry," Bianca apologized to the woman. "I just needed get that out, I guess…"

"It's okay, honey," the Veteran smiled warmly at her. "I know the journey's tough, but you're a strong girl for getting this far."

"Yeah…" Bianca sniffled. "I just…wish I could talk to _him _about it…"

"Oh," the Veteran formed an O with her mouth and placed a hand over it. "Have you not seen your boyfriend in awhile?"

"Wha—?" Bianca blushed. "H-he's—!"

The Veteran chuckled. "It's all right. I'm sure there's a reason he hasn't contacted you. Just give it some time. Maybe he got busy? I'm sure he misses you very much."

Bianca stared at the woman for a moment, letting her words sink in. She had been trying to convince herself for the longest time that he was just 'busy', but she was traumatized with other thoughts such as he forgot about her or found another girl. But maybe the Veteran was right. Maybe he was just really caught up in his journey to be able to call. She smiled to herself.

"Yeah," she replied.

The Veteran helped Bianca stand up. "Will you be okay now?"

"Yep!" Bianca cheered. "I'm ready to get past this road and onto the Pokémon League!"

"That's the spirit."

"Well, thanks a lot, and 'bye!" Bianca rushed past the woman and continued running dangerously along the ledge while turning around to wave at her.

"Dear, watch out for the—!"

Before the Veteran could finish her warning, Bianca's foot missed the ground and slipped off the ledge. Bianca gasped, but couldn't catch herself. She extended her arm to grip the edge, but missed. Was there enough time to send out a Pokémon before hitting the ground several yards below?

"Bianca!"

Suddenly, something gripped her arm tightly, catching her fall. Her body swung along the ledge. Bianca looked up to put the familiar voice to a face.

It was Barry.

…Barry! She gasped, wanting to shout his name but no words came out of her open mouth.

"C'mon!" Barry used his other hand to strengthen his hold on her, while the Veteran bent down and extended her arm to grab Bianca's free arm. With both of their help, Bianca was pulled to safety.

"Bianca!" Barry embraced Bianca tightly, causing the blonde girl to blush madly. "I'm glad you're okay!"

"B-Barry?" she finally managed to speak. "What are you doing here?"

"I finally got all eight badges!" Barry pulled out his badge case and showed her the sparkling badges. "And I finally caught up to you!"

"Finally?" Bianca lowered her eyebrows. "Why didn't you call me?"

"S-sorry!" Barry bowed his head. "My Pokétch broke on my way through Chargestone Cave, and I had to mail it back to Sinnoh to get it fixed! I still haven't gotten it back yet! I guess the Pokétch couldn't handle the electric overload of the cave. I'm sorry…I forgot that I was supposed to call you. I didn't even realize until Skyla told me that she hadn't had a battle as good as mine since battling a trainer named Bianca…"

"Oh…" Bianca stared at the solemn look on Barry's face. He did seem really sorry. "I understand.

"Do you forgive me, Bianca?"

Bianca wanted to burst into tears again. She was just so happy to see him again. Maybe he had forgotten about her for a little bit, but he was here now. She hugged him again.

"Will you stay by my side, Barry?" Bianca whispered in his ear. "I don't want you to ever leave again."

Barry patted her back. "Yes, I will. I'll stay by your side."

"Then I forgive you," she nudged her nose into Barry's neck. Barry giggled.

"Hey, let's keep going!" Barry said, jumping up and reaching his hand out to help Bianca up. She took his hand and continued holding it. "We're almost to the Pokémon League! I promise that we'll hit up the amusement park again once we become Champions!"

"Okay!" Bianca smiled and the two continued along the mountainside before finding an entrance back into the cave.

The Veteran chuckled as she watched them leave. "Kids these days."

* * *

_~Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that~_

"I can't believe I'm taking the runner-up Champion of Isshu out on a date," Barry laughed as him and Bianca stood in line at a Casteliacone stand at the Nimbasa amusement park.

"See, now when you say it like that it doesn't sound right," Bianca frowned at him, crossing her arms. "Sorry I couldn't defeat Cheren. Jerk."

"Oh, leave it to the smarty-pants to be Champion," Barry rolled his eyes. "But you kicked my butt! And Hilbert's! That's good enough in my book."

"I guess so," Bianca grinned.

"But I guess it's embarrassing to admit that I couldn't win against my girlfriend…"

Bianca made a face. "Wha—? Who said I was your girlfriend?"

"Me. Just now," Barry winked.

Bianca balled her hand into a fist and playfully punched his shoulder. "Whatever. Just don't ever leave again. I really missed you."

"I don't know why you keep telling me I left because, from what I recall, _you _are the one who moved to the next city!"

"I didn't want to but you told me to move on and that you would let me know when you were done with everything in Nimbasa! And who forgot about me? Huh? Last time I checked, that was _you_!"

"Hey, at least I finally caught up to you!"

"At _least_! What if you hadn't?"

"Well, that doesn't matt—!"

"Excuse me, what would you like?"

Bianca and Barry glanced over to see the lady behind the counter smiling at them.

"Flavor?" she asked.

The two blondes blushed in embarrassment and ordered their ice cream.

"Whatever," Bianca licked her mint ice cream. "Just don't leave me. At least until you get your Pokétch back. Then you just have to call me everyday."

"Everyday?" Barry questioned.

Bianca winked. "Everyday." Barry grinned widely.

"I think I can handle that."

_~So call me, maybe?~_

* * *

**Wow. I really wasn't expecting this story to be this long. Oh well, at least it's not super short.**

**I'm not much of a HyperShipper, but I figured I'd give it a try. I'm not afraid to try other Shippings. It's actually kinda fun. :3**

**~Midori**


End file.
